1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery having improved safety.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, secondary batteries have been widely used for the power supply of portable electronic equipment and devices. Further, as portable electronic equipment and devices are increasingly used in various fields, there is a rapidly increasing demand for secondary batteries with high capacity. Accordingly, extensive studies are conducted to improve the safety of the secondary battery.